A. Field
This invention relates generally to the field of storage and presentation of advertising content on wireless telephones. The term “wireless telephone” is intended to encompass conventional cellular telephones, as well as other portable devices with telephone functionality such as personal digital assistants, handheld computers, and similar devices.
B. Related Art
Prior art related to the general subject of presenting advertising content on wireless telephones includes Phillips, US Patent Application Publication 2003/0157928 A1, and published Korean patent application publication KR 2001009362, published Oct. 29, 2001. Other prior art of interest includes Hancock, et al., U.S. Pat. No. 6,202,023, Robinson, U.S. Pat. No. 5,918,014 and Begum et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,420,606.
Two pending patent applications of the assignee of the present invention are also related to this disclosure: James D. Barnes et al., “DYNAMIC ADVERTISING CONTENT DISTRIBUTION AND PLACEMENT SYSTEMS AND METHODS,” U.S. Ser. No. 11/405,195 filed Apr. 17, 2006 and James D. Barnes, et al., “SYSTEMS AND METHODS FOR STATE BASED ADVERTISEMENT MESSAGING ACROSS MEDIA TYPES,” U.S. Ser. No. 11/438,540 filed May 22, 2006. The entire content of these two pending applications is incorporated by reference herein. Prior art status of these applications is not admitted in view of 35 U.S.C. §103 (c)(1).